


Ангелы Освобожденные

by glassdust, Kristabelle, SmokingSnake, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Series: Ангелы Освобожденные [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Dreamchapter, Drug Use, Gen, Humor, Meta, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdust/pseuds/glassdust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Описание авторского Ордена Астартес Ангелов Освобожденных
Series: Ангелы Освобожденные [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Ангелы Освобожденные

Их вера подобна красному флажку посреди бездны окисленного водорода.  
Когда выключается солнце, они несут на своих крыльях возмездие, кровь и налоговые декларации. И ещё пакетик.  
_Инквизитор Роспотреб после визита  
в крепость-монастырь Ангелов Освобождённых._

Эта стена хочет твоей крови, еретик. Она мне сама сказала.  
_Приписывается старшему библиарию Гармалину._  


**Орден-прародитель:** Кровавые Ангелы  
 **Основание:** Шестое  
 **Магистр:** Марид  
 **Родной мир:** Мелекор-VI (луна)  
 **Крепость-монастырь:** Angelic Dust  
 **Цвета:** цвет бедра испуганной нимфы и бордельный красный  
 **Специализация:** боевые ебанавты  
 **Численность:** 6 рот  
 **Боевой клич:** истерический смех

Ангелы Освобождённые почитают Сангвиния как своего генетического отца, однако их почитание за минувшие века приобрело необычную форму. Если для других наследников Кровавых Ангелов фигура примарха связана с вечной скорбью, отголоски которой навсегда отпечатались в их генетическом наследии, то Ангелы Освобождённые следуют иным путём. Уверенные, что худшее уже произошло и пролитые слёзы делу не помогут, они предпочли печали смех.

Впрочем, быть может, дело в том, что легенды Ордена отличаются от их традиционного исполнения. Ходят слухи, что Ангелы Освобождённые верят, будто бы их генетический отец на самом деле не мёртв. Они полагают, что Хорус уничтожил только физическое тело Сангвиния, тогда как его душа всё ещё жива и незримо сопровождает своих сынов. Такая оригинальная трактовка истории IX Легиона только укрепляет другие Ордены Крови во мнении, что Ангелы Освобождённые, мягко говоря, не в себе.

Другой отличительной чертой Ордена считается удивительная способность к предвидению. Как известно, Сангвиний мог видеть будущее, и Ангелы Освобождённые унаследовали эту его способность в полной мере. Невероятно точные прогнозы библиариев не раз приводили Орден к победе в ситуациях, казавшихся на первый взгляд совершенно безвыходными. Эти случаи породили легенду о сверхъестественном везении Ангелов Освобождённых, и, несмотря на их очевидные странности, многие экклезиархи уверены, что Орден благословлён самим Богом-Императором.

#### Цветовая схема

#### Организация

Хотя изначально Орден придерживался предписанной Кодексом Астартес организации, насколько это было возможно, после некоторых событий его структура претерпела значительные изменения. Теперь внутренние регламенты ограничивают численность Ангелов Освобождённых шестью ротами с целью не допустить “превышения критической массы”, однако не указано, о критической массе чего именно идёт речь.

#### Изъян

Изъян геносемени Кровавых Ангелов сопровождает всех их наследников, и Ангелы Освобождённые не стали исключением. Тем не менее, хотя Чёрная Ярость подчас и проявляется в рядах ордена, о формировании Роты Смерти из числа поражённых ничего не известно. Также нет данных об уничтожении таких братьев. Ходят слухи, что Ангелы Освобождённые оставляют поддавшихся Чёрной Ярости в рядах боевых рот, позволяя им сражаться вместе с остальными братьями, хотя такое решение представляется крайне неосмотрительным. Вероятно, в силу особенностей геносемени Ангелы Освобождённые лучше поддаются контролю в состоянии Чёрной Ярости и способны более-менее поддерживать дисциплину хотя бы в том смысле, который вкладывает в это понятие остальная рота.

#### Родной мир

Мелекор - шестая луна на орбите газового гиганта. Её мёртвая поверхность покрыта мелкой пылью, вдыхание которой вызывает сюрреалистичные галлюцинации. Согласно архивным записям, на закате Тёмной Эры Технологий здесь разразилась жестокая война, в которой использовалось ядерное и пси-активное оружие. С тех пор каждый псайкер, ступивший на этот мир, обречён на падение в безумие. Тем не менее, защита крепости-монастыря Ангелов Освобождённых, по-видимому, надёжно ограждает их от пагубного влияния психических эманаций луны. По крайней мере, их союзникам хочется в это верить.

#### Известные герои

Марид — магистр Ордена.

Гармалин — старший библиарий.

Катинон — верховный капеллан.

Офелий — капеллан Шестой роты

#### Флот ордена

Несмотря на документальные подтверждения сотрудничества Ангелов Освобождённых с некоторыми навигаторскими домами, ходят упорные слухи, что Орден предпочитает не использовать навигаторов, когда это возможно. В крупных кампаниях флот Ордена ведут библиарии. Хотя считается, что долгий взгляд в варп грозит последним безумием, непохоже, чтобы это оказывало на воинов-псайкеров Ангелов Освобождённых какое-то заметное воздействие.

Спекулус Контрирус — боевая баржа и флагман Ангелов Освобождённых.

#### Значимые даты:

???.М33 — основание Ангелов Освобождённых.

142.М34 — Повелители Ночи совершают вероломный налёт на Мелекор-VI, однако находят крепость-монастырь разрушенной, а астропатическую станцию на орбите луны — пустой. Когда озадаченные еретики направляются к другим мирам системы, флот Ангелов Освобождённых выходит из атмосферы газового гиганта и ударяет им в спину.

266.М35 — Расследуя инцидент с необычными галлюциногенами, наводнившими чёрный рынок сегментума Солар, инквизитор Роспотреб является на родной мир Ордена. Ангелы Освобождённые охотно принимают важного гостя у себя, однако сообщения, направляемые инквизитором в штаб после этого, не поддаются дешифровке. Через год инквизитор возвращается с луны и сообщает, что грибы идут на север, поэтому он не смеет больше есть пирожные, в то время как дети овец невинны, поскольку не нарушили маскарад. В адрес Ордена не выдвигается никаких обвинений.

505.М36 — Шестая рота под командованием брата-капитана Герострата сражается на мире Обсервус Пердита, противостоя вторжению порченых войск чумных десантников, получившему название Шитшторм. Противник значительно превосходит Ангелов Освобождённых числом, и те несут тяжёлые потери. Капитан Герострат сходится в ожесточённом поединке с чемпионом чумного войска лордом Сальмонелом. В последний момент, когда победа омерзительных полчищ чумного бога кажется неминуемой, в небесах Обсервуса разверзается портал, и чемпион Нургла оказывается насмерть раздавлен свалившимся оттуда роялем. Воодушевлённые таким успехом Ангелы Освобождённые идут в атаку, обращая Шитшторм вспять.

101М38 — На демоническом мире Зазеркалье безумный колдун Ибогаин заманивает Первую роту во главе с магистром Ордена Маридом в ловушку. Сражаясь с демоническими приспешниками колдуна, Ангелы Освобождённые терпят поражение и оказываются вынуждены отступить, в то время как тяжело раненый магистр оказывается в плену. При помощи тёмного колдовства Ибогаин пытается призвать в тело магистра могущественного демона Тзинча, однако терпит сокрушительную неудачу, когда демон сбегает в ужасе. В поисках причины, нарушившей ход ритуала, колдун вторгается в разум магистра, после чего внезапно освобождает пленника, возвращает ему похищенные артефакты и пытается принести извинения. Однако явившиеся на выручку своему повелителю Ангелы Освобождённые не позволяют колдуну закончить покаянную речь.

995.М41 — посланник Ангелов Освобождённых прибывает на Макрагг со странным сообщением, адресованным лично Робауту Жиллиману, и обращается к лорду Калгару с просьбой передать примарху эту записку, когда тот вернётся. Ультрамарины воспринимают этот жест как оскорбление и требуют, чтобы Орден был призван к ответу за свою дерзость. Однако конфликт улаживает вмешательство командора Данте, который приносит извинения за поведение родичей и напоминает, что Ангелы Освобождённые имеют репутацию странных, но безусловно верных Императору воинов.

999.М41 — Ангелы Освобождённые откликаются на призыв командора Данте и присылают для защиты Ваала всю Шестую роту в сопровождении старшего библиария Гармалина. Заверяя магистра Кровавых Ангелов в своей верности, Гармалин сожалеет, что не смог привести больше воинов, однако указывает, что и так уже сделал для успеха этой кампании всё от него зависевшее.


End file.
